starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Cham Syndulla
| nace = | muere = | especie = Twi'lek | genero = Masculino | altura = | pelo = | ojos = Naranja | era = | afiliacion =*Resistencia Twi'lek *República Galáctica *Movimiento Ryloth Libre}} Cham Syndulla fue un twi'lek revolucionario del planeta Ryloth y el líder de la Resistencia Twi'lek durante las Guerras Clónicas, así como el padre de la rebelde Hera Syndulla. Antes de la guerra, Syndulla había guardado rencor por el senador de Ryloth, Orn Free Taa, creyendo que a Taa no le importaba el destino del pueblo twi'lek. Cuando comenzaron las Guerras Clónicas, la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes invadió Ryloth. Sin querer obtener poder, pero ansiando lo mejor para su gente, Syndulla unió a los luchadores rebeldes por la libertad para combatir la opresión y se enfrentó al Ejército Droide Separatista en los llanos de Cazne. Incluso con la muerte de muchos Separatistas, Syndulla se vio forzado a retirarse, y sus luchadores montaron un campamento con los restos de varios vehículos de droides caídos. En el 22 ABY, cuando el Maestro Jedi Mace Windu llegó con las fuerzas de la República Galáctica a liberar Ryloth, Syndulla hizo las paces con el senador Taa y entró en una alianza con la República. Durante el inminente asalto a Lessu, la capital de Ryloth, para liberar a la ciudad del control Separatista, Syndulla comandó las fuerzas de sus luchadores por la libertad y la unidad de la República Escuadrón Rayo, y el mundo natal de Syndulla fue liberado de la Confederación. En el 14 ABY, Syndulla ya había formado un grupo rebelde en Ryloth que se oponía al Imperio Galáctico, conocido como el Movimiento Ryloth Libre. Tras una visita de Darth Vader y el Emperador Palpatinea Ryloth, Cham organizó a su movimiento para atentar contra los Lord Sith. Durante un enfrentamiento con Vader, la twi'lek Isval sacrificó su vida para que Syndulla pudiera escapar y mantener vivo a su movimiento rebelde. En el 3 ABY, Syndulla se reunió con su hija Hera, que formaba parte de un conjunto de células rebeldes conocida como la red rebelde. Biografía Tensiones con la República 140px|left|thumb|Cham Syndulla durante las Guerras Clónicas Cham Syndulla fue un twi'lek del planeta Ryloth. Años antes de las Guerras Clónicas, Syndulla tuvo rivalidades políticas con la República. No confiaba en el senador twi'lek de su planeta, Orn Free Taa, creyendo que le era indiferente el destino de su pueblo mientras se quedaba en "la cómoda Coruscant", la capital galáctica y sede del Senado Galáctico. Debido al favoritismo de Syndulla y su reputación entre el pueblo twi'lek, el mismo Taa creía que Syndulla trataba de obtener poder sobre Ryloth y que buscaba desmantelar la democracia que Taa representaba en el Senado. Además de su tensión con el senador Taa, Syndulla también se opuso al liderazgo del senador sobre su planeta.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1 En el transcurso de esos años nació su hija, Hera Syndulla. La Invasión de Ryloth Líder de la resistencia La lucha de Cham por liberar a su planeta de fuerzas externas, comenzó cuando el Presidente de la Unión Tecnológica, Wat Tambor, invadió Ryloth con el Ejército Droide Separatista. Aunque no se interesaba por el poder''The Art of Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' y no había entrenado como soldado,Dataclip - Ep 21: Liberty on Ryloth on CartoonNetwork.com. Revelado el 18 de octubre de 2009. Syndulla quería que su pueblo fuera liberado de la opresión Separatista y formó la Resistencia Twi'lek, un grupo de sus seguidores, para combatir a la Confederación. Así planeaba Syndulla liberar su mundo natal sin la ayuda de la República. Con Syndulla actuando como su general, los luchadores por la libertad fueron los primeros en enfrentarse a las fuerzas Confederadas. Ayudados por un destacamento de la República bajo el mando del General Jedi Ima-Gun-Di y el capitán clon Keeli, Syndulla y sus guerreros organizaron la defensa de un pueblo twi'lek que iba a ser invadido por la legión de droides separatistas desplegada en Ryloth. Mientras tanto, se había establecido un campamento de refugiados bajo un acantilado en el que vivían los familiares de los guerreros de Syndulla. Más tarde, Syndulla comandó un ataque contra droides de combate B1 y B2 así como Tanques de Asalto Blindados, ayudado por su amigo Gobi Glie. A pesar de sus esfuerzos, la resistencia pronto comenzó a quedarse sin agua, comida y municiones. Di contactó con una flota de la República, que estaba combatiendo contra un bloqueo separatista sobre Ryloth, y pidió al Almirante Zao pedir ayuda al Consejo Jedi. Zao obedeció, pero poco después su flota fue destruida por los separatistas. Con su fuente de suministros cortada, los twi'leks y los clones perdieron el flanco derecho de su posición a manos de los droides, quedándose atrapados por el ejército droide con sus familias. Mientras Syndulla comenzaba a perder su confianza en los esfuerzos de la República, Di ideó un plan consistente en usar los LAAT que les quedaban (demasiado pocos para evacuar a los twi'leks) como bombas para impedir el paso de los droides, permitiendo así huir a los twi'leks. Di y Keeli, quienes estaban dispuestos a sacrificar sus vidas, cubrirían a los twi'leks en su huida. Poniendo su plan en marcha, Cham y Gobi prepararon a su gente para partir. Mientras Di y Keeli retenían a los droides, Syndulla guió a su gente lejos de los droides, y mientras Di y sus tropas estaban siendo aniquilados por los droides, naves de la República provinientes de Toydaria lograron atravesar el bloqueo separatista sobre Ryloth. Las naves de la República lanzaron a Syndulla y a los twi'leks munición y suministros, para alivio de Cham y sus guerreros. Después de estos hechos, una batalla tuvo lugar en las llanuras de Cazne. Las llanuras quedaron marcadas con cicatrices y cráteres, pero aunque muchos Separatistas fueron derrotados, las fuerzas droides siguieron abrumando a Syndulla y a sus luchadores. Sin la participación o ayuda de la República, la rebelión twi'lek se vio forzada a ocultarse, aunque continuaron su pelea y tendieron una emboscada a patrullas de droides. Alianza con la República La República montó una ofensiva para liberar Ryloth, y el Alto General Jedi Mace Windu aterrizó en Ryloth con fuerzas de soldados clones planeando recuperar Lessu, que estaba bajo el mando de Wat Tambor. Después de que Windu y su unidad sufrieran bajas en un enfrentamiento con la Confederación, el Maestro Jedi necesitaba la ayuda de Syndulla y sus luchadores para liberar Ryloth. Windu llegó a Cazne con los Soldados de la Fuerza de Reconocimiento Avanzado Stak y Razor, y cuando los luchadores por la libertad tendieron una emboscada a una patrulla de droides de combate, Syndulla se reveló antes Windu. Llevando a Windu y a los dos soldados al escondite de los luchadores por la libertad debajo de una nave de aterrizaje C-9979 derribada, Syndulla conversó con el Jedi y le informó de la derrota de la rebelión en Cazne. Entrando en la estancia principal de la base, Syndulla cogió a una pequeña niña twi'lek y se reunió con Glie, descubriendo que el cantor había quedado herido. El líder de los luchadores por la libertad le dijo a su amigo que se recuperara porque lo iba a necesitar. Aunque tenían pocas provisiones, y a pesar de sus recelos hacia la República, Syndulla le ofreció a Windu comida y bebida, afirmando que la hospitalidad era una tradición de los twi'leks. 250px|thumb|Syndulla incita a sus luchadores.|left Cuando Windu le pidió inicialmente a Syndulla que se aliara con la República, el twi'lek se negó a hacerlo porque no confiaba en Taa y los planes del senador de apostar al Gran Ejército de la República en Ryloth cuando hubieran derrotado a los Separatistas. No obstante, cuando el Comandante Clon CC-6454, apodado "Ponds", informó a Windu de que la Confederación había iniciado una serie de bombardeos y había atacado a varias aldeas twi'lek, Syndulla estuvo de acuerdo en negociar con Taa. En la subsiguiente holoconferencia, Syndulla y el senador se atacaron verbalmente hasta que Windu los frenó. El General Jedi Anakin Skywalker informó a Windu de que sus fuerzas se habían enfrentado a los bombarderos Confederados, y tanto Taa como Syndulla se dieron cuenta de que Tambor estaba destruyendo todo el territorio twi'lek que no podía poseer. El senador prometió que el ejército de clones de la República no ocuparía Ryloth después de que la Confederación hubiera sido derrotada, y Syndulla aclaró que creía en la democracia y que no le interesaba el poder político. Ahora aliado con la República, Syndulla reunió a sus combatientes y unió sus fuerzas con Windu. Para entrar en la capital, Lessu, Windu y Syndulla se enfrentaban a un problema —el único acceso a la ciudad era a través de un puente desplegable de energía de plasma, y sus controles estaban dentro de la ciudad. Además, Tambor había ordenado que los twi'leks fueran sacados de la ciudad y colocados frente a la capital como "escudo viviente", impidiendo una ofensiva directa sin pérdidas civiles. Observando las defensas de la ciudad, Syndulla distinguió varios Transportes Multi Tropas pasando juntos por un precipicio cercano y le dijo a Windu que sus espías le habían informado de que los transportes cargaban los tesoros de Tambor. Windu se fue con Stak y Razor para infiltrarse en uno de los transportes y cruzar el puente; y una vez los detectaran los droides de batalla B1 que custodiaban el puente, posiblemente tendrían sólo unos segundos para acabar de cruzar el puente antes de que fuera desactivado. El General Syndulla, el Comandante Ponds, y Tae Boon, el lugarteniente de Syndulla, comandaron las fuerzas combinadas del Escuadrón Rayo y los luchadores por la libertad para proporcionar al Jedi y a los dos soldados el mayor tiempo posible para cruzar el puente sin ser detectados. Windu y los clones pudieron abrise paso hasta la ciudad, y cabalgando un blurrg, inmediatamente Syndulla lideró una carga hacia el puente. Entrando en la ciudad, Syndulla se enfrentó a los droides de combate Confederados mientras Windu encontraba y capturaba a Tambor. Cuando el Presidente de la Unión Tecnológica se vio rodeado, varios [[Bombardero clase Hyena|bombarderos clase Hyena]] salieron a destruir Lessu bajo las órdenes del Jefe de Estado Confederado, el Conde Dooku, pero la oportuna intervención del General Skywalker y su pádawan, la Comandante Ahsoka Tano, en sus cazas estelares Delta-7B impidió la destrucción de la capital. Tambor se rindió ante Syndulla, y el líder de los luchadores por la libertad le agradeció a Windu su ayuda para liberar a su mundo natal. Luego, habiendo resuelto sus rivalidades con el senador Taa, Syndulla se unió a Windu, Ponds y a Taa observando un desfile de celebración por la liberación de Ryloth. Los tiempos oscuros Rebelión contra el Imperio Tiempo después de la fundación del Imperio Galáctico, Cham Syndulla lideró una resistencia twi'lek contra los imperiales. Sus acciones inspiraron a su hija, Hera Syndulla, para formar parte de los rebeldes de Lothal. Tras la muerte de la mujer de Cham en una escaramuza entre el Movimiento Ryloth Libre y las tropas imperiales, su hija Hera decidió abandonar Ryloth. Entonces, Cham se centró en cuerpo y alma en su lucha contra el Imperio, y fue incapaz de comprender por qué su hija lo había abandonado. Cham no volvería a hablar con su hija hasta varios años después. Poco a poco, con el paso del tiempo, Cham fue radicalizando su visión hasta preocuparse únicamente por el bienestar de su pueblo, ignorando al resto de planetas subyugados por el Imperio. En el 14 ABY, Cham y sus rebeldes atentaron contra el Emperador Palpatine y Darth Vader, que viajaban al planeta Ryloth acompañados por Orn Free Taa. En un momento dado, Cham, su compañera Isval y los rebeldes se enfrentaron a Darth Vader. Durante la confrontación, Isval se sacrificó para que Cham pudiera huir de Vader y mantener a su movimiento rebelde vivo. Reencuentro con Hera En el 3 ABY, el Imperio Galáctico intensificó su campaña de bombardeos sobre los rebeldes twi'leks. Necesitado de ayuda, Cham pidió ayuda a la red rebelde, contactando con el comandante Jun Sato. Tras ser informada de que su padre había contactado con la Red Rebelde, Hera Syndulla se puso en contacto con Cham, hablando con él tras varios años sin contacto. Entonces, Cham se mostró sorprendido por el hecho de que su hija le hubiera llamado, y aceptó reunirse con ella y los rebeldes de Lothal. Tras hablar con su hija, Cham subió a bordo del Espíritu junto a dos de sus mejores guerreros: Numa y Gobi. Allí, Cham conoció a Kanan Jarrus, quien le presentó al resto de rebeldes. Después de afirmar que los rebeldes parecían un buen grupo de guerreros, Cham se presentó a sí mismo y a sus acompañantes twi'leks. A continuación, Sabine Wren dijo con admiración a Cham que había estudiados las tácticas inventadas por el durante las Guerras Clon en la Academia Imperial. Cham respondió riendo que el Imperio todavía se preguntaba cómo podía derrotarle, y acto seguido se reunió en una sala con los rebeldes para discutir la táctica a emplear contra la nave que albergaba los bombarderos que atacaban Ryloth. Mientras que Hera era partidaria de robar la nave para que la usara la Red Rebelde, Cham apostó por destruirla como símbolo de resistencia ante la población twi'lek. Tras la intervención de Kanan, Cham pareció aceptar la propuesta de su hija. Pasado un rato, Cham encontró a Hera junto al droide C1-10P. Cham preguntó a su hija si C1-10P era el droide que había encontrado en Ryloth durante las Guerras Clon, y Hera respondió afirmativamente. Entonces, Cham dijo a su hija que si le hubiera dedicado a él toda la atención que dedicaba a C1-10P, ya habrían liberado a Ryloth de la opresión imperial. También añadió que Hera estaba dedicando su esfuerzo a una causa perdida. Hera negó las palabras de su padre, y argumentó que formaba parte de algo más grande de lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar, y que lideraba a cazas de combate para ayudar a la gente. Cham reprochó a Hera que depositara su fe en extraños, y le recordó lo mal que había acabado su alianza con la República Galáctica, que finalmente se había convertido en el Imperio y estaba oprimiendo a Ryloth. Hera contestó que el caso de la rebelión era distinto, y que los rebeldes luchaban para liberar a todo el mundo. Enfadado, Cham gritó que a él sólo le interesaba el bienestar de su pueblo, y no el de toda la Galaxia. Hera zanjó la discusión respondiendo que ya había notado eso. Para dirigirse a la nave que los rebeldes pretendían robar, Cham, sus guerreros y los rebeldes subieron a bordo de un bombardero imperial robado. Allí, Kanan contó a Cham que el Maestro Jedi Mace Windu a menudo había elogiado las tácticas de Cham en el Templo Jedi de Coruscant. Cham recordó con nostalgia a Windu, y dijo entusiasmado que se habían compuesto numerosas canciones de la reconquista por parte de Windu de la ciudad de Lessu durante la Batalla de Ryloth. Después de fingir que los rebeldes eran un bombardeo imperial siendo acosado por cazas rebeldes, Cham y los demás aterrizaron sin levantar sospechas en el hangar de la nave que pretendían robar. Una vez allí, Cham, Numa y Gobi aturdieron a los rebeldes y ataron a Hera a una silla; dispuestos a destruir la nave imperial en lugar de robarla tal como pretendían los rebeldes. Unos minutos después; Hera, Kanan y Ezra Bridger; ya recuperados, tomaron el control del puente de mando de la nave imperial. Entonces irrumpió en el puente Cham, momento en el cual Hera descubrió que su padre había desconectado el hiperimpulsor de la nave, impidiéndoles huir a todos. Sin embargo, cuando Cham descubrió que Numa y Gobi habían sido capturados por Sabine y Garazeb Orrelios, Hera decidió razonar con su padre. Por eso, le dijo que ella tenía tantas ganas de ver derrotado al Imperio como él, e hizo una analogía entre cómo Cham había unido a Ryloth contra los separatistas durante las Guerras Clon y cómo la rebelión trataba de unir a toda la Galaxia contra el Imperio. Por último, Hera dijo a su padre que no quería comprender lo que ella estaba diciendo, o tal vez no creía en ella, motivo por el cual ella decidió abandonar Ryloth. Hera no obstante, dijo que se había sentido inspirada por Cham cuando decidió unirse a la rebelión. Tras oír un discurso de Hera, Cham y los twi'leks cambiaron de opinión y decidieron ayudar a los rebeldes. A continuación, numerosos bombarderos se dispusieron a atacar la nave imperial robada. Durante el ataque, Cham ayudó a su hija a estabilizar la nave imperial, que había sido dañada por los imperiales. Acto seguido, Cham informó a C1-10P de cómo reparar el hiperimpulsor de la nave, y se dirigió a un hangar junto a Ezra cuando supo que un crucero ligero imperial se aproximaba a ellos. En el hangar, se reunió con Sabine y la ayudó a colocar numerosas cargas explosivas en un bombardero. Con la ayuda de Ezra, que usó la Fuerza, Cham y Sabine soltaron el bombardero al espacio. Entonces Cham ocupó una torreta y disparó contra el bombardero cuando estuvo cerca del crucero ligero, que fue destruido. Así, Cham y los demás pudieron robar la nave imperial y llevarla hasta la flota de la Red Rebelde. Allí Cham informó de que la explosión del crucero imperial había sido vista por todo Ryloth, motivo por el cual cada vez más gente se estaba rebelando contra el Imperio. Antes de marcharse junto a Numa y Gobi, Cham se quedó una vez más a solas con Hera. Cham dijo a Hera que cuando ella se había ido de Ryloth, se quedó destrozado. Sin embargo, afirmó que ahora era capaz de entender los motivos por los que había actuado así Hera. También dijo a Hera como elogio que era como su madre, una idealista. Hera respondió que también era como su padre, puesto que había aprendido de su liderazgo. Satisfecho, Cham dijo por último a Hera que estaba muy orgulloso de ella, y tras abrazar a su hija, se despidió de Hera refiriéndose a ella como capitana Syndulla. Después, subió a su nave junto a Numa y Gobi y los tres twi'leks pusieron rumbo a Ryloth de nuevo. Presionado por el Imperio En el 2 ABY, el Gran Almirante Thrawn llegó a Ryloth para dirigir las acciones del capitán Slavin contra los rebeldes de Ryloth dirigidos por Cham. Pronto, las fuerzas rebeldes twi'leks perdieron el control sobre la provincia de Tann, y el Imperio Galáctico estableció su sede en la Casa Syndulla, la antigua residencia de Cham y su familia. Poco después, Cham y Numa fueron localizados por los imperiales mientras montaban en blurrgs. Mientras huían de varios soldados exploradores del Imperio, Cham y Numa contactaron con Gobi Glie para que les fuese a recoger en una nave. Sin embargo, fue Hera Syndulla, la hija de Cham, quien respondió, puesto que se encontraba con Gobi a bordo del Espíritu. Durante su escape, Cham se deshizo de uno de los soldados imperiales, y a continuación, él y Numa obedecieron las órdenes de Hera de retroceder y correr hacia los imperiales. Al hacerlo, el Espíritu apareció y destruyó un vehículo imperial, permitiendo a Cham y Numa subir a bordo. Allí, Cham informó a Hera de que había subestimado al Imperio, que había mejorado sus ataques apoderándose de su casa y su kalikori, un objeto de gran valor para el Clan Syndulla. A pesar de ofrecerse junto a Numa, Gobi y los rebeldes de Lothal para ayudar a Hera a recuperar el kalikori, Cham aceptó la decisión de su hija de infiltrarse sola en la Casa Syndulla, y procedió a mostrarle los planos detallados de la residencia. Después, se decidió que mientras Hera y Ezra Bridger se infiltraban en la Casa Syndulla, Cham y el resto de rebeldes llevarían a cabo una maniobra de distracción. Pronto, Cham y los demás emboscaron a un convoy de imperiales que poseía un PT-TD. Tras una breve lucha, Cham y sus compañeros intentaron huir en blurrgs. Durante la huida, los imperiales derribaron el blurrg de Kanan Jarrus y Sabine Wren, por lo que Cham decidió ayudarles y ordenó a Gobi disparar un misil contra el PT-TD mientras Numa y Garazeb Orrelios los subían a bordo de sus blurrgs. Luego, todos retrocedieron y emprendieron el combate de nuevo unos metros más atrás, hasta que los imperiales se retiraron. A continuación, el capitán Slavin informó a Cham de que había capturado a Hera y Ezra, y exigió que se entregase para ser ejecutado, o de lo contrario los rehenes morirían. Deseoso de salvar a Hera y Ezra, Cham aceptó entregarse convencido de que su hija seguiría liderando la rebelión en Ryloth ocupando su lugar. Al llegar al punto de intercambio entre él, y Hera y Ezra, su hija se disculpó ante él e hizo estallar múltiples explosivos que C1-10P había colocado en la Casa Syndulla. Aunque estaba atónito por la destrucción de su antigua casa a manos de Hera, Cham y los rebeldes aprovecharon la ocasión para subir a bordo del Espíritu y escapar del Imperio, que se acababa de quedar sin ningún rehén. Habiendo visto una muestra del comportamiento de los rebeldes, Thrawn ordenó dejar huir al Espíritu. Al reunirse de nuevo con Hera, Cham felicitó a Hera por sus habilidades y afirmó haber aprendido a no subestimarla. Personalidad y rasgos 250px|left|thumb|Syndulla lidera la carga hacia el puente de Lessu. Aunque al principio no fue entrenado como soldado y no era un guerrero hasta las Guerras Clónicas, el revolucionario Cham Syndulla era un táctico brillante y un líder ejemplar. Hacía el papel de modelo al pueblo que lideró y poseía las habilidades de liderazgo de la compasión, determinación, e inspiración que expresaba a sus iguales. Una de nobleza, también era humilde, y no estaba de acuerdo con la canción de Glie que ilustraba su reputación, creyéndose a sí mismo un soldado, no una leyenda. Incluso con pocos recursos, Syndulla le ofreció a Windu comida y bebida en el escondite de la resistencia para expresar los códigos twi'lek y tradición de hospitalidad. El twi'lek respetaba a los guerreros Jedi, pero sentía que éstos eran herramientas de una República corrompida si el Gran Ejército llegaba a ocupar la Ryloth liberada.Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Visual Guide Ultimate Battles Syndulla no confiaba en el senador Taa, creyendo que al senador no le importaba el destino del pueblo twi'lek, y también creía que una ocupación armada no era lo que Ryloth necesitaba; ni siquiera confiaba en el Gran Ejército de la República. A pesar de sus rivalidades con Taa y su oposición al liderazgo de Ryloth, Syndulla fue vacilante al convertirse en el líder de los luchadores por la libertad, but truly cared for his people y creyó que debía actuar con los mejores intereses de los twi'leks en mente. Juró que si los niños tomaban refugio en los campos rebeldes se heredaría una Ryloth libre de la ocupación Separatista y finalmente logró cumplir su promesa. Syndulla no mantuvo sus disputas personales con Taa si hacerlo significaba la pérdida de las vidas de la gente o la libertad. Syndulla podía hablar Básico Galáctico Estándar y entendía Twi'leki, su lengua natal. Tenía tatuajes del clan twi'lek en su cabeza y usaba una armadura de coraza. A pesar de sus orígenes no guerreros, fue entrenado cabalgando blurrgs y se volvió un experto controlando la poderosa mordida de las criaturas para usarlos contra sus adversarios. También era versado en el combate bláster y usó los modelos DL-44 y LL-30 de pistolas bláster. Entre bastidores 250px|thumb|Taa, Syndulla, Windu, y Ponds miran el desfile de victoria en Ryloth. Cham Syndulla apareció por primera vez en el cómic web Covetous, pero no fue identificado por nombre hasta que fuera publicado el cómic The Ballad of Cham Syndulla. Syndulla fue interpretado por Robin Atkin Downes en la versión original de la serie de televisión ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' y apareció en el vigésimoprimer episodio de la primera temporada, "Liberty on Ryloth", al igual que en The Ballad of Cham Syndulla, que ocurría justo antes del episodio. Luego recibió una entrada en el libro referencial Visual Guide Ultimate Battles al igual que una mención breve en The Essential Atlas, ambos publicados en agosto de 2009. Con la influencia francesa prominente en los twi'leks de la serie de televisión, Downes le dio la voz a Syndulla con un acento francés. En adición, el simbolismo twi'lek y su similaridad con lo grancés, también causó que Syndulla emergiera como el líder de la "Resistencia Fancesa" en Ryloth en contra de los Separatistas. Originalmente, Syndulla iba a ser un personaje fanático religioso aliado con los Separatistas, pero por los cambios tardíos de la trama del episodio, fue cambiado a un luchador por la libertad que comandaba la resistencia twi'lek. Apariciones * * *''Catalyst *[[Lords of the Sith|''Lords of the Sith]] *"Mercy Mission"—''The Rise of the Empire'' *Un Nuevo Despertar * * * * *''Consecuencias: Deuda de Vida'' *''El Renacer de la Resistencia'' Fuentes * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars Rebels: La Guía Visual'' * * * * *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars Rebels: Visual Guide: Epic Battles'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias __FORZARTDC__ Categoría:Individuos masculinos Categoría:Luchadores de resistencia Categoría:Twi'leks